


a cool hat

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Young Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: fareeha basically adopts jesse as her new brother





	

The new guy was old, and he wore dumb shoes with little jingly metal bits on them. Not as old as her mum or Gabe or Jack, because they were old as dirt, but still. He had a wispy little beard around his chin and wore a hat with a wide brim.

“Why do you dress like that?” Fareeha asked, following him from the mess hall. Her lessons were finished for the day and she didn't have to report back to her mum for at least another hour, which was plenty of time to learn about the new guy. She had heard her mother mention him as a new recruit, but this was the first time Fareeha had seen him.

The guy scowled, waved his hand at her like swatting a fly. “Just like it, that's all.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the guy’s head turning this way and that as if on a swivel, watching each person they passed in the hallway carefully like they were each a threat. Maybe they were, to him. Fareeha had lived on this base for a year and knew it pretty well at this point, knew there was nothing to be afraid of here. She certainly felt a little wary when Mum first brought her here. 

“Why do you wear that hat?”

He scowled down at her and picked up his pace. Fareeha matched it.

“Why do you ask so many questions?” He said, hunched shoulders and gruff like Gabriel got sometimes when Fareeha wanted to play and he had to work. Usually he caved, but she didn't know if this new guy would.

Fareeha shrugged. “I want a cool hat like yours.”

He faltered in his stride for just a second, and looked down at her from the corner of his eye. “A cool hat?”

“Yeah. My mom wears a  _ ba-rey _ , and Gabe has a beanie, and I want one too. What's your hat called?” 

“It's a cowboy hat.” He raised an eyebrow at her, so Fareeha puffed up her chest and tried to look older, like she was 12 or 13. Not a baby. “We might could find you something.”

Fareeha smiled, and quickly covered her gap teeth with a hand. “Like yours?”

The corner of his mouth lifted and his eyes crinkled before he looked away. “Yeah, like mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
